


Oneshot - Das Buch der Schatten

by Mabji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape hat ein kleines Geheimnis, welches er in den untiefen seines Umhangs versteckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot - Das Buch der Schatten

Severus trug es immer bei sich, gut verborgen in seinem weiten Umhang, unsichtbar für die Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn nicht kannten und ihn auch nicht kennen sollten.  
Es war für ihn zu einem Schatz geworden. Ein Schatz, denn er mit Leib und Seele zu verteidigen wusste, und der ihm doch so sehr auf sein Gewissen drückte, dass es manchmal unerträglich wurde, diesen Schatz weiter bei sich zu tragen und ihn nicht einfach tief in der Erde zu begraben, wo ihn niemand jemals finden würde.

Eigentlich war es doch nur ein Buch, ein kleines, ledergebundenes Buch, und doch war es irgendwie mehr als das.  
Jeder andere Mensch, der es aufgeschlagen hätte, hätte vermutlich nicht verstanden, warum ausgerechnet Severus Snape es immer mit sich herum trug, gerade weil sie ihn für einen Gefühlskalten Menschen, ein Monster hielten.  
Doch gerade das war er nie gewesen, Gefühlskalt!  
Alles was er tat, während er seine Rolle unter Dumbledore und dem Dunkeln Lord spielte hinterließ spuren in seinem Geist, in seiner Seele, in seinem Herzen.

Und als die Schuld zu groß geworden war, hatte er es nicht mehr ertragen können und es aufschreiben müssen.  
Alles! Jede Schlechte Tat, die er in seinem Leben aus Wut, Habgier oder Eifersucht begangen hatte. Aber auch all die Dinge, zu denen er gezwungen gewesen war und die er nicht hatte verhindern können oder wollen. Alles stand in diesem kleinen Büchlein, dass er so sorgsam vor den Augen der Welt geheim hielt.  
Der Name jedes einzelnen Menschen war darin aufgelistet, ob er diesem Menschen nun verletzt oder gar getötet hatte. Jede Grausamkeit hatte er ganz genau aufgeschrieben, bis ist allerkleinste ekelerregende, haarsträubende Detail, samt seinen Gefühlen dabei.  
Es war nicht wichtig, wie schwer sein Vergehen gewesen war, sondern nur, das er es begangen hatte, also hatte er es auch aufgeschrieben.  
Und so drangen die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Gegenwart immer bis in seine Gedankenwelt hinein, wo er sie doch immer dabei hatte.

Und mit jeder neuen Tat, füllte er eine neue Seite, schrieb sich die Schuld und die Trauer aus dem Leib, während die frische Tinte sich mit seinen Tränen mischte.

Häufig fragte er sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er den Krieg nicht überlebte und man seine Leiche irgendwo fand und untersuchte. Würden sie dann das Buch entdecken? Was würden sie denken, wenn sie es lasen? Oder würden sie ihn einfach nur verscharren, glücklich darüber, dass er nicht mehr länger da war?

Severus Snape wusste all dies nicht, und es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihm Verständnis entgegen brachte und er wollte kein Mitleid. Er wollte nur, dass die Menschen, die unter ihm hatten leiden müssen, nicht vergessen würden und vielleicht würde er irgendwen beruhigen, dass es ihm nicht völlig gleichgültig gewesen war, was er getan hatte.

Langsam erhob er sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem so viele Jahre lang immer sein Mentor Albus gesessen hatte, und der nun ihm gehörte. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließ er das Schulleiterbüro, mit seinem kleinen, persönlichen Buch der Schatten in der Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg um Dunkeln Lord.  
Die Turmuhr schlug Mitternacht, der 2. Mai hatte begonnen.


End file.
